


Sanpai

by crabbycreeper



Series: I am so sorry for creating these, both for your mental sanity and for mine. [7]
Category: Deltarune, Undertale
Genre: Bonding, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOBY, I am so sorry for writing this, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabbycreeper/pseuds/crabbycreeper
Summary: Best ship ever
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Ralsei (Deltarune)
Series: I am so sorry for creating these, both for your mental sanity and for mine. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971610
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Sanpai

“H-hey there...” Sans stuttered as he glanced at the prince. Ralsei blushed and took a gulp. “So, it’s uh, been a while since you’ve... came here.” Sans blushed a deep blueberry as Ralsei took a step forward. “Yeah... I’m sorry I couldn’t make it-“ Ralsei bent down on one knee, his glasses shining over his pure white eyes which were glossed over in tears. “I...I missed you so much... Senpai... I just... don’t think I could live without you...” The prince looked down as the skeleton stared at him, his skull practically cracking with how deep his blush was. Is.. is he going to... “which is why I need to give you something.” Ralsei took out a box from the back of his pea soup colored robe. “Honey are you-“ Sans started. Ralsei’s eyes swelled with tears as he opened the box. A single blue ring pop lay in the center. “S-Sanpai... will you... marry me?” Sans took a step forward. And he replied.

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry for putting you through this


End file.
